


stars

by evilythedwarf



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilythedwarf/pseuds/evilythedwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mark and lexie in an exam room. post 8x6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stars

When she and Molly were little, their father used to take them to this little park in Edmonds. It had a carousel in it and he’d let them ride as many times as they wanted and later, when she was in bed at night, she’d close her eyes and saw the sparkly lights behind her eyelids and her ears buzzed from the loud sounds of the day.

Mark does that to her.

He drowns out the rest of the world and makes her see stars.

It’s silly, when she puts it like that, when she actually tries to construct a coherent sentence to express what she’s feeling she can only come up with something that belongs in a harlequin novel.

What the hell is wrong with her? Why? How does he do this to her? She is an educated, accomplished, smart, brilliant person. She went to Harvard, she graduated cum laude. She is better than this. He makes her see stars? What is that?

She’s disgusted with herself, sometimes. When he smiles at her and in spite of everything she still wants to smile back, when she sees him walking around the hospital in a daze, tired and sleep deprived because Sofia is keeping him up at night and he still looks so damn good, when he talks to her and makes her think she’s the only person in the universe.

It’s just not fair that he can get her unglued like this. And it’s really not fair that the thought of being in a room alone with him is so provoking. It fills her with both dread and anticipation, and that feeling in her lower back, like she’s a spring about to be uncoiled. And it’s not even his fault.

All he was looking for was a place to sleep, and because of course on-call rooms are rarely, if ever, used to sleep, he came into this little exam room, the one no one ever uses because it’s unpractical and small and out of the way. The one they used to sneak into, before.

All she was looking for was some peace and quiet. Just a moment to breath. Just some space away from everyone else in the hospital, away from the drama and the whining and jesus, away from Derek freaking Shepherd and her crazy sister who should really figure out their lives by themselves instead of dragging everyone into it, like other people don’t have lives of their own.

And she can’t find Jackson, and she doesn’t even know what she’d do with him if she did, but here she is, now, in a room with a barely awake Mark who is looking at her with what might be tenderness or might be amusement or might be surprise, because yeah, she is crying. She’s not even sad or anything, she’s just tired and everything with Meredith is crazy, and some part of her brain still thinks that she owes her for something and she’s just so tired of feeling like this.

Mark cocks his head to the side and softly smiles at her and it’s all she can do not to wrap herself around him and never let go. Except, well, to hell with it. She needs this. She needs him right now and the way he makes her see the stars.

 

♥


End file.
